La carta
by besdlyn.7
Summary: Una carta, un parque, Ichigo y Rukia, que podra pasar?- un Shot cortito de mi pareja favorita de Bleach...


Holaa! Aqui dejandoles un shot IchixRuki, se me ocurrio en la mañana mientras iba al trabajo :p, la carta en si, existe en un documento en mi pc :P

Bueno como ya saben Tite Kubo creo Bleach, a mi solo me presto los personajes tantito para hacer este fic :P...

* * *

Que de cómo esta persona con patas llego a ser mi mejor amigo?, ni yo misma lo sé, aunque si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo al momento exacto en el que nos conocimos y como "fluyo" nuestra relación después… tal vez ahora no estoy tan segura de querer hacer lo mismo que hice aquella vez, porque sin duda cada paso que di, cada palabra que dije desde entonces hasta ahora es lo que me tiene sumida en este gran dilema…

Saben cuál es mi dilema?, pues que tengo una carta en mis manos, estoy sentada en el parque cercano a casa y no sé si cuando le vea se la daré o no, tal vez todo dependa de que tan "fruncido" estará su ceño el día de hoy…

Quieren saber que dice la carta?...pues se los diré, porque tardé tanto escribiéndola que ya me sé de memoria cada palabra que contiene…

"_Esta es una carta de amor escrita una vez por una chica, la chica está enamorada, como muchas otras se podría decir, solo hay un pequeño problema, la chica se enamoro de su mejor amigo, este chico no lo sabe, pero tal vez ahora sí..._

_Cuando la chica lo conoció lo odiaba... pero ahora sin él ya no puede existir._

_Sólo dime oh! buen amigo quien podría escribir algo así?_

_la única niña tonta que se enamoró de ti..._

_El destino construye la vida por eso el pasado es así_

_por eso yo te ame tanto y tú nada me amaste a mi..._

_Tu decidme cual futuro es el que deseáis cumplir..._

_mi presente contigo ahora?_

_ó mi pasado oscuro sin ti?"_

Un suspiro más bien silencioso sumió a la joven Shinigami en un letargo de esos cuando sueñas despierto, por lo que admirando las extrañas formas de las nubes y jugueteando con la carta entre sus manos no se dio cuenta que un chico de cabello naranja muy llamativo la observaba a la distancia, sigilosamente se acerco a la diosa de la muerte, aunque ahora ya eran los mejores amigos del mundo por extraño que le pudiera parecer a todos sus conocidos…

Se sentó junto a Rukia pero ella no parecía estar en este mundo, tal vez la Soul Society le había encomendado alguna misión y estaba preocupada, jugaba con un papel que el de inmediato le arrebato, si eran ordenes de que se fuera a una misión, el obviamente iba a ir con ella, ya hacía tiempo que no se separaban y no iban a comenzar ahora…

Sentí que mi mundo se terminaba a trocitos, pues pensé que la carta había volado, y que cualquier intrigoso podría leerla, pero no!, ahora que ya había decidido no dársela, resulta que es Ichigo quien lee ávidamente las líneas trazadas con mi letra, porque Aizen no se aparece en el momento adecuado maldita seaaaa!

-Ru..kia…- las palabras se me atragantaron y ya no pude decir más, al decir su nombre ella se vio completamente asustada, por lo que supe en ese preciso momento que aunque yo quisiera creer que era una broma, en realidad era verdad, y tenía una mezcla tan grande de sentimientos que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, pero ella no me dio tiempo, al ver que no le decía nada se levanto y ya casi iba corriendo cuando la alcancé…

-Aunque trate de negarlo, cero que ya te diste cuenta, digo si no fue con la carta seria porque huí no?, yo te conozco muy bien y sé que no quieres nada con nadie, pero sentía que traicionaba nuestra amistad si no te lo decía, jajaja ya sé que una carta no es la mejor manera pero arruinaste el plan, yo te la iba a dar, iba a correr y a esconderme en tu armario y después ya me dirías lo que quisieras o gritarías todo lo que tus pulmones aguantasen… nunca planee que aquí te diría esto, así que si me dejas seguir con mi plan, me iré a la Soul Soociety y luego vengo, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

*Y hay que aclarar que si Ichigo no tuviera los reflejos que tiene, Rukia se hubiera escapado, pero… no la dejo huir…*

-Espera.., maldita sea Rukia no puedes tirarme una bomba así y largarte…

-Pues vieras que si…- en este momento quisiera haber aprendido Shumpo cuando Yoruichi se ofreció a enseñarme…, por desgracia aun no hallaba como zafarme de su agarre…

-Estas segura?

-Claro Baka!- le digo mientras le doy una patada, como se atreve a preguntarme eso, tonto, tonto y mil veces tontooooooooooo

-Bien Kuchiki Rukia espero que cumplas al pie de la letra lo que ofreciste…-dice Ichigo entre quiejidos y hace una pausa que logra que mi corazón se detenga atento de lo que dirá a continuación -…pues te quiero en mi presente ahora y siempre…

Casi escucho cantos de ángeles y veo fuegos artificiales, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, creo que tengo la cara de la mas boba del mundo pero no me importa, sí, creo que sigo en el mundo de las hadas cuando siento que Ichigo me abraza por la cintura, después de eso me doy cuenta que la manera en que describen los besos en las novelas románticas se queda muy corta en la explicación, pues el pequeño roce de labios logra que yo me derrita completamente en los brazos de mi ahora "amado"…

Quien diría que esa carta serviría de algo, pienso entre cada beso, mientras le quito la carta a Ichigo que no se da ni cuenta, y dejo que el viento la lleve a algún otro lugar en el que sea necesaria, por hoy a mí ya me dio lo que quería…

* * *

Bueno, pues que les parecio?, comentarios sugerencias, ya saben ;)

Espero que les haya gustado y Gracias por leer :D

atte Besdlyn ;)

PD. Dedicado a todas las chicas que se han enamorado de sus mejores amigos… si todo les salió bien felicidades, y si no pues aquí en fanfiction nos consolaremos escribiendo :P


End file.
